wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack
The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack is the 8th Wiggles album. It was released in 1997 and is the soundtrack to The Wiggles Movie, released the same year. The soundtrack was recorded in 1996 and 1997. This album includes every song used in the film (except for The Chase for unknown reasons as well as the background music that plays after Mrs Bingle blows the whistle, and when Wally imagines winning the Magic Club competition), plus a multimedia track called Wiggles Interactive accessible from a 32-bit computer. This album was released in the US under the title "Magical Adventure: A Wiggly Movie", with the same tracks as the Australian and New Zealand album, with the exception of Wiggles Interactive. Tracklist #Hey There Wally 1:45 #Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance?) 1:38 #Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) 1:35 #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear 1:25 #We Like To Say Hello (Instrumental) 0:34 #Quack Quack 1:56 #Rockin' And A Rollin' Sea 1:57 #Boom Boom 1:45 #Mrs Bingles Theme 1:37 #Tap Wags 1:16 #Ballerina, Ballerina 1:29 #Ooh It's Captain Feathersword 2:38 #Hot Potato (Young Wiggles) 1:18 #Romp Bomp A Stomp 1:24 #I'm a Cow 0:30 #Nya Nya Nya 1:46 #Wally's Dream Music 1:11 #Magic Club Music 1:37 #Hey There Wally (Instrumental) 2:20 #Let's Have A Party (Instrumental) 2:33 #Let's Have A Party 2:35 #Wiggly Medley 3:15 Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance?) • Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) • Hot Potato • It's A Pirate Party On The Good Ship Feathersword • Fruit Salad • Rock-a-Bye Your Bear • Quack Quack #Wigglemix 3:32 It's A Pirate Party On The Good Ship Feathersword • Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) • Fruit Salad # Wiggles Interactive (With 'Install' Instructions Inside) US Sampler Version Included with some DVD copies of Wiggly Safari. #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear #Let's Have A Party #Hey There Wally Personnel Recorded by Chris Brooks Mixed by Chris Brooks, Anthony McKenzie and Phil Judd Assistant Engineer - Matt "Baron Von" Acland The Wiggles are. Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Greg Page. Vocals by Greg Page Backing Vocals by Paul Paddick, Greg Truman, Carolyn Ferrie and Kevin Bennett Guitars - Anthony Field, Murray Cook and Terry Murray Bass - Murray Cook Piano on Wally's Dream Music - David Anthony All Other Keyboards - Jeff Fatt Violin - Maria Schattovits Viola - Angela Lindsay Cello - Margaret Lindsay Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay Saxophones, Clarinet - Anita Thomas Drums - Tony Henry, Peter (Fuji) Iacono Release Dates * Australia: October 20th 1997 * America (original): February 4th 2003 * America (re-release): June 24th 2003 Trivia * "Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance?)", "Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)", "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" were all re-recorded for this soundtrack as well as the film. * The instrumental track for "Hot Potato" was later reused for the 1998 version of the song. * "I'm a Cow" is the only previously released song that appears in its original version. "Romp Bomp A Stomp" was not re-recorded, but removed Dorothy's spoken lines and slightly mixed differently. * "Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)" was originally in D major when it was recorded for the Big Red Car album and video. This re-recorded version is in E major. * Wigglemix was used as a video on The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video and the American and UK versions of Yummy Yummy (1998), featuring the infamous Wiggle Puppets. * The songs Quack Quack and Nya Nya Nya were first performed in Wiggledance!, which was filmed during the Wake Up Jeff! Concert. * The Chase, which was featured twice in the movie, was not included on the album. It was later released on the US version of Yummy Yummy. * Peter Iacono is credited as "Peter (Fuji) Iacono". * David Anthony plays the piano on Wally's Dream Music. * Nya Nya Nya is adapted from an Irish children's song I'll Tell Me Ma. * A re-issue of this album was still released by ABC Music, but with no Wiggles Interactive. * On the US version, the word "Instrumental" is added for the songs such as Mrs Bingles Theme. *On Boo Boo & Mace's single, Wigglemix is titled as "Point Your Finger Boo Boo & Mace Remix". * The only picture in the booklet is a picture of Dorothy which is also on the front cover of the album. * This is the last album to feature Peter Iacono on the drums. * This album marks Angela Lindsay's last appearance on viola until Go To Sleep Jeff! * This album marks Greg Truman's last appearance on backing vocals until LIVE Hot Potatoes! * This is the only album to feature David Anthony. * This is the first album to feature Anita Thomas. * Kevin Bennett debuts on this album * This is the last album to have Jeff Fatt is credited as a musician until Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party, which he plays the bass such as Wiggly Party, Move Like an Emu, La Cucaracha, Captain's Magic Buttons, Dance the Ooby Doo, Play Your Guitar With Murray, Swim Henry Swim, Wiggle Hula, Let's Spend a Day at the Beach & Caveland, it's also the last album to have Jeff Fatt is credited for playing the keyboards for this album until Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! * This is the only album to be mixed by Anthony McKenzie and Phil Judd. Goofs * The US album booklet shows that John Field's name isn't listed in Wiggly Medley. Murray, Jeff, Anthony, Greg, and John are also credited as M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page, and J. Field. * The booklet on Wiggly Medley show closing lyrics from We Like To Say Hello, although that song is not heard. * In the staff credits, a comma is not added to "Saxophones Clarinet" whereas on the back cover and booklet, Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) is missing a question mark. * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt and Anthony Field wasn't credited for vocals. Gallery * See here Category:Series 1 Albums Category:Wiggles albums Category:The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack Category:1997 Category:1997 albums Category:Adapted Song Albums Category:Galleries Category:Albums that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:Albums that have Goofs Category:Classic Wiggles